Lesson
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Todos creyeron que Korra ya había madurado lo suficiente, que ya había logrado lidiar y superar sus temores, pero no, y yo soy testigo de ello. Cuanta razón tenía Iroh al decir que el mundo espiritual te da lo que necesitas y no lo que deseas. ¿Quien soy y cómo es que sé eso? Bien yo soy quien la acompaño en sus vacaciones de ser el avatar. Korra x Asami / Drabble


Hola gente bonita! Me hago presente con otro pequeño drabble!  
>En está ocasión con mi primer trabajo fuera del fandom Negitoro (Dígase Miku x Luka)<br>Y es que hoy me aventuro en el fandom del Korrasami! (Esto no quiere decir que abandonare el Negitoro)  
>Espero les guste y sin más preámbulo los dejo leer tranquilos!<p>

**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra no me pertenece y no gano dinero con esto, ademas, si fuera mio habría mucho más korrasami! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lesson<strong>_

Todos creyeron que Korra ya había madurado lo suficiente, que ya había logrado lidiar y superar sus temores, pero no, y yo soy testigo de ello.

Se preguntaran quien soy y cómo es que sé eso, bien yo soy quien la acompaño en sus vacaciones de ser el avatar.

Cuanta razón tenía Iroh al decir que el mundo espiritual te da lo que necesitas y no lo que deseas.

Bien, verán, después de cruzar el portal por alguna razón la cual en ese momento ninguna de las dos entendió, no llegamos juntas del otro lado, admito que en los primeros instantes consideré dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había entrado, pero me vi con la sorpresa de que no logré ver el portal por ningún lado, en su lugar me encontraba en un prado maravilloso, nada en este sitio habría sido capaz de imaginarlo antes. Decidí tranquilizarme y no moverme de aquel lugar, sabía que en algún momento Korra llegaría hasta mí, tenia plena fe en ella.

Tan pronto como tomé esa decisión el lugar se torno más brillante aun, y distintas pequeñas criaturas legaron hasta mí para hacerme compañía durante mi espera.

Jamas pensé que Korra no lo estaba pasando tan bien como yo, sino que todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Mientras cruzábamos el portal de la nada deje de sentir las manos de Asami sujetando las mías, esto no podía ser verdad, el mundo espiritual puede ser hermoso, pero también muy peligroso, cualquier cosa le puede pasar y será mi culpa. ¡Soy el Avatar! ¿cómo se supone que cuide el equilibrio del mundo, si no puedo ni cuidar de una sola persona?<p>

Cada segundo que pasaba era peor que el anterior, mis nervios estaban de punta. Las preguntas en mi mente me estaban atormentado y el lugar en el que me encontraba no ayudaba para nada. ¿Y sí Asami está en un sitio igual de lúgubre y sombrío como este? ¿Y si tiene miedo? Yo ya he estado antes en sitios como este y sé lo que hay que hacer, pero ella no; debo darme prisa y encontrarla pronto. Comencé a caminar mientras recordaba lo que Iroh me había dicho la primera vez que lo vi, pero mientras más caminaba más obscuro se tornaba el lugar y más me preocupaba por Asami. No sé en que instante paso, cuando caí en cuenta ya me encontraba corriendo para encontrar la salida mientras mi preocupación aumentaba, debo encontrarla es mi deber, se supone que debo salir de ésta rápido. ¿Por qué no puedo salir rápido de aquí? ¡Esto me está desesperando!

Si no puedo salir por las buenas, lo haré por las malas.

* * *

><p>La compañía de estás criaturas era esplendida, estaban muy interesadas en saber como era que muchas maquinas y aparatos del mundo humano funcionaban, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pase respondiendo a las curiosas preguntas de esos pequeños espíritus.<p>

El tiempo continuaba avanzando y noté que el brillo y calidez del lugar descendía. Aun no comprendo como es que este lugar funciona, lo que sí sé es que los sentimientos y emociones son muy influyentes aquí, pero lo extraño es que yo no me siento mal, todo lo contrario.

Lo que me confirmo que algo estaba sucediendo fue que mi compañía comenzó a marcharse, algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Ya cuando estaba por quedarme sola, el ultimo espíritu restante dijo que el Avatar me necesitaba, que caminara con la mente clara y esa claridad se reflejaría en mi camino, que recordara que el mundo espiritual te da lo que necesitas.

Siendo sincera no entendí en ese momento lo que me quiso decir, pero aun así comencé a caminar, admirando el paisaje de paso.

Mientras avanzaba veía obscuridad a la distancia, pero era como si ésta se alejara de mí, cada paso hacia adelante hacía que la obscuridad retrocediera. No sé por qué se me ocurrió ver hacia atrás y vaya sorpresa, la obscuridad no se alejaba de mí, de hecho me rodeaba, pero al parecer no podía invadir el espacio a mi alrededor, el cual brillaba cálidamente; en ese momento comprendí parte de las palabras del espíritu.

Continué caminando dejando de lado el hecho que la obscuridad me rodeaba, después de todo mientras estuviera calmada y siguiera el consejo del espíritu todo estará bien.

Avancé hasta llegar a un bosque, vaya que era lúgubre en las zonas donde no llegaba la luz, no me imagino sentirte perdido en un lugar así, debe ser aterrador.

Tras un par de pasos más, un sonido familiar interrumpió mi linea de pensamientos, se escuchaba como un niño cuando llora, pero ¿qué hace un niño en un lugar como este? Me guié por el sonido hasta llegar con una pequeña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo sujetando con los brazos sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre éstas ultimas, mientras incontables lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas manchadas de hollín.

Sabía quien era, lo que no sabía era cómo había llegado a estar así, pero eso sería algo que preguntaría después.

Me senté en el suelo para estar a la misma altura y la llame por su nombre, solo me volteo a ver, su mirada reflejaba algo de desilusión y vergüenza.

–Tuviste que venir por mí–

No me contuve más y la abracé. –Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más–

–Pero yo soy el Avatar, se supone que debo de cuidar de ti– No lo pude creer. Me separé de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarle de frente.

–Escúchame bien Korra, aunque seas el Avatar, también es mi deber cuidar de ti, no todo te corresponde, si queremos que esto funcione debemos tratarnos como iguales–

–Ella tiene razón pequeña Korra– ¿Esa voz de donde provenía?

–¿Iroh?– Tal parece que Korra la conoce. Elevé mi mirada y vi como un hombre aparecía de entre las sombras.

–Un gusto verte de nuevo, aunque parece que no son las mejores circunstancias, otra vez– Korra se separo de mí del todo y se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirando a la tierra. –Korra escucha, debes considerar que la persona que elegiste como compañera de vida no es una responsabilidad, está bien que te preocupes por ella, pero debes preocuparte como pareja no como Avatar, debes entender que está bien ser la rescatada de vez en cuando. No es un deber hacer feliz a tu pareja, deben de ser felices juntas y cuidarse la una a la otra. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir pequeña Korra?–

–Uh, creo... Sí– Korra se puso en pie, su habitual sonrisa iluminando el lugar, de hecho demasiado brillo provenía de ella, tanto que me vi forzada en cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué habría sido de mí si no hubiera recibido esa valiosa lección en ese el primer instante en el mundo espiritual? Puede que no este en este momento con la mejor compañía del mundo. Puede que haya arruinado las cosas con Asami por mi afán de querer controlarlo todo. Puede que me haya perdido de las maravillas que he vivido junto a la mujer que amo en este ultimo año.<p>

Tampoco es que hubiera sido fácil aplicar lo que aprendí ese día, muchos de mis intentos por querer garantizar la felicidad absoluta de Asami fueron un poco, cómo decirlo... abrumadores.

La vez que hice que nevara en toda Republic City, cuando los habitantes no estaban preparados para tal cosa, creo que fue algo exagerado. El presidente y la Jefa de policía estaban furiosos, pero es que Asami dijo la noche anterior que una guerra de bolas de nieve seria una actividad muy entretenida, mientras observaba una de las fotografías de mi niñez realizando justamente esa actividad. Y bueno, no me pude resistir en hacer uso de mis particulares habilidades.

De igual forma no me arrepentí de escuchar los regaños de la Jefa Beifong, el Presidente, Tenzin y hasta Asami, quien de hecho me dirigió un guiño mientras nadie lo noto. Los niños de la cuidad estaban fascinados con la nieve y bueno, yo obtuve mi batalla de bolas de nieve y algo más en esa noche.

Le agradezco a Iroh el haberme hecho ver que la felicidad no hay que darla a tus seres amados, la felicidad la construyes con ellos todos los días.

* * *

><p>Je je, espero haya podido expresar bien los temores de Korra en este drabbe.<p>

Bueno, ya saben, si notaron algún error por ahí, gustan de darme un consejo o de contarme su opinión, no duden en dejar un review diciéndolo!  
>Toda critica constructiva es siempre bienvenida!<p> 


End file.
